molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Fries
Victor Fries appears in Elsa Vs. Elphaba. He was voiced by Joseph Sylvers. Information on the Rapper Victor Fries, better known as Mr. Freeze, is an antagonist in the Batman franchise. His basic and most consistent characteristics are his use of a gun that allows him to instantly freeze people and objects, and his own frozen status that requires him to use a sub-zero suit to survive in normal temperatures. Called "Mr. Zero" in his earliest appearances, the original Mr. Freeze was a one-dimensional and gimmicky villain, a characterization that was carried over into the 1960s Batman TV show with Adam West, where the character was played by a different actor in each of his three major appearances. After this, Mr. Freeze largely faded into obscurity until the 1990s when he was reinvented by the team behind Batman: The Animated Series as a sympathetic anti-villain driven by his love for his terminally ill wife, Nora and desperate desire to keep her alive; having cryogenically frozen her, Fries was violently exposed to the same chemicals used to do this while defending her and the project keeping her alive by a corrupt "humanitarian" executive named Ferris Boyle who was bent on terminating said project as it was costing him money. Returning as "Mr. Freeze", he tried to kill Boyle as revenge for his at-the-time presumed dead wife, but was stopped by Batman, though the hero also made sure to expose Boyle's actions in the process, seeing him punished through legally sound means. The episode depicting these events, "Heart of Ice", is widely considered to be one of the best in the generally critically-acclaimed series, and caused Mr. Freeze to become popular again and have his new origin retroactively incorporated into mainstream comics continuity. Within the DC Animated Universe, Mr. Freeze's other appearances include the revelation that Nora is alive amidst a plan by an evil parody of Walt Disney named Grant Walker, Fries' eventual facilitation of her being cured in a direct-to-video movie, him going completely mad after Nora remarries to the doctor who applied his research to perform the cure while his own body has further deteriorated to the point where he is just a head controlling a robotic body, and a final appearance many chronological years later in Batman Beyond where he finally dies after somewhat redeeming himself. In the 1997 film Batman and Robin, Mr. Freeze is played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, who gave a rather over-the-top performance with dialogue consisting mostly of repetitive ice/cold puns, and though Nora Fries and his motivation revolving around her were included, they were not given the proper emotional weight like in the animated series. This was just one of the many reasons why Batman and Robin massively failed both critically and commercially. Other recent depictions of Mr. Freeze include The Batman, which features the only incarnation of the character since BTAS to ignore the sympathetic origin laid out there, and the video games Arkham City and Arkham Origins, which follow said origin and its resulting characterization closely and feature boss fights against Fries that have been noted to stand out as very well-designed due to unique, non-repeatable tactics having to be used. Lyrics Verse 1 Cool story, bros, but that's Cold Comfort, 'cause I'm out my Arkham cell, And here to put you both in Deep Freeze; make your lives a living Hell! My body temperature's SubZero, but I'm in a rapping fever, Trashing faux-humanitarians and hyper-bearded geezers! When it comes to tragic villainy, my very name's a synonym. No Schwarzenegger antics here; I'll keep puns to a minimum. Your flows are more disjointed than my casting in the sixties, And I'll shatter you like dino bones; undo your efforts swiftly. I'll adapt to any licks I take, and school you night or day; Even maintaining threat reduced to just a head on spider-legs! Let there be no doubt in your minds: cross my Cold, Cold Heart of Ice, And like that wack Walt Disney wannabe, you'll dearly pay the price! Verse 2: Oh, why not? I've little else to do with my pathetic life; Let's mess her up worse than a Lazarus Pit bathing for my wife! Verse 3: For all you know, we're just out on a stroll! Verse 4: ... This does not accord to plan. Verse 5: We want to kick her ass! Verse 6: Look, I'll freeze you, man. Verse 7: Yo, messiah-lion, stop him! Trivia * He is the fourth DC Comics character to appear, after Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Death, the first male of these, and the third Batman antagonist. * His role within the middle section of the battle mirrors the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz. * His visual representation in the battle is based on the Batman: The Animated Series version of the character. Category:Characters